4 Steps to the Chefs Heart
by Crow.of.Sorrow
Summary: A drink, flowers, chocolate and dinner. What is this feeling? Sanji POV, Zoro x Sanji, Slash, First Fic


Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Summary: It is weird, this feeling. Was I poisoned? Sanji POV. Zoro x Sanji. Warning: Slash, little bit of swearing. They might be a little bit ooc.

Comment: My first fan fiction ever. English isn´t my first language so please correct me if the grammar or spelling is wrong. Please don´t kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I do not make any profit out of this.

* * *

It feels weird. This feeling I get when I yell at him and kick him in the head. This feeling wasn´t here before. Perhaps he put something in my food, some poison to make me weak or something. He did serve me a drink three days ago. It surprised me. Turned out it was just a huge glass of beer but I didn´t really expect much from that bastard. Of course I was suspicious but that why I gave it to Usopp. Unfortunately Luffy stole it from him and we had to spend the rest of the evening trying to stop Luffy from eating up the ship. Damn lightweight thought it was a giant meatloaf. And of course the grass-head slept trough it all.

The maybe it was some weird gas or something in the flowers that I found in my kitchen two days ago. But if it was then Luffy had to be sick because, still somewhat drunk, he ate them up. On top of that, it was roses. But since he hasn´t gone sick or dies on us we think that they were thorn free. Back to the flowers. I think it was Usopp or Franky attempt to make the ship a happier place. They already have painted the mainmast pink with blue flowers. Hmm, maybe this weird feeling got some connection with their newborn "inspiration". "Grassy boy" were nowhere to be found. Heh, grassy boy. That´s kinda cute. No wait, I did not just think that!

So it wasn´t the roses perhaps it was the red, heart shaped box with chocolate I discovered on my bed yesterday. I thought it was from Robin but she said that she never seen it before. That meant that it was from Nami, but when I asked her she denied it. That´s when I realized it. Nami-chan didn´t want the rest of the crew to know about it. But when we were all alone and I said it was okay to say it now, she still denied it and when I kept on trying to convince her that we were alone she hit me with a frying pan. Knocked me out cold, that paranoid woman. Luckily it was a frying pan that laid next to her and not a knife. Somehow I woke up in my bed with a not-so-unexpected headache. Maybe Nami got a little bit guilty and dragged me here. No, that´s not it, she probably threatened someone to do it for her.

Damn, I can hear grassy coming towards the kitchen for his nightly bottle of beer. When he comes in through the door I realizes two things. First realization is that I forgot to light my cigarette, and then I realizes what that damn feeling is. It´s guilt. Oh my god, I´m feeling guilty for yelling at and fighting with him. Oh crap, he´s walking towards me. How should I act, how should .. And then he interrupts my thoughts.

**"You wanna have dinner with me? In a restaurant?" He asks**

**"Huh? What? You mean like a date?"**

That was blurt, is he trying to confuse me? Is this a trick? Are the rest of the crew going to come out and scream surprise, surprise?

**"No, a business lunch." **He says sarcastic

Any time now, Luffy.

**"What the hell, Zoro?" **I say

**"Oh, come on. Are you really that slow?"**

**"I am not slow, grassy.."**

Ah, shit I said grassy. He raises an eyebrow and waits for me to continue. So I do.

**"It´s just so suddenly. Couldn´t you at least given me some hints before."**

**"Wow, you really are slow, Sanji. Still havn´t figured out who the roses and chocolate are from?"**

**"Well I´m working on it, it´s just that I´ve been busy trying to figure this feeling out"**

**"What feeling?"** He asks

Did I say that out loud?

**"Oh, I get it."** He says with a smirk. **"You´ve fallen for me"**

"**What!?"**

Have I?

**"So?" **He asks

**"So what?"**

**"You wanna have dinner with me, or what?"**

Do I? Why not, maybe something good can come out of this.

**"Alright, but only if you pay for it"** I demands

**"Of course, madam" **He says and walk out before I get the chance to kick him.

"**Grassy bastard"** I say with a smile. Wait. A smile?


End file.
